Changing One's Heart
by hazelynt
Summary: Naruto felt so alone in the dark,he wanted to see the light shine on his eyes.He wanted someone in his life to just appear beside him and protect him forever.What are the risks of changing one's heart anyway? [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first time making a fan fiction here on . I thought of this story then I wanted to post it here so here you go! My first fan fiction here!

I hereby declare that I don't own Naruto the characters that are mentioned on the story. I hereby own only the story I make in .

(-) (-)

Changing One's Heart: Chapter One

Sunshine shone on the peaceful village of Konoha. The colours orange and yellow shone on the mountains and on the village. The wind so fresh and very amusing, it made everyone's day become very peaceful. A certain blonde was seen drooling on the bed sheets on his bed. His pyjamas were crumpled and his hat was very still on his head. Unlike the ravenette, he was sleeping very peacefully, his posture was like a soldier. The blonde stirred from his sleep, finding himself on the edge of his bed. He landed on the floor with a _thud! _He mumbled "Ow…" then got up. He boiled water while rubbing his eyes sleepily. Every morning, this was his routine. He was getting sick of the things he does every time. Him getting tormented by some people, even though he was already a Genin, he was still getting bullied by some villager for being the demon holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox. By the time he realized that, he was getting sick of it. Sick of being the one tossed around to the corner. He wanted someone who could protect his being, or maybe have a soft stop for him. He wanted someone to love him like a true human, not someone being terrorized. Little did he knew that someone like him should be deceased from existence. His eyes shot open, noticing that he was already getting late for training. He quickly turned the kettle and quickly grabbed his clothes. He quickly brushed his teeth and fixed his clothes. Orange and blue stand out on his fashion. But some says that he doesn't have the sense of fashion for his taste. He ran out of the window instead of the door, he jumped roof to roof into the training grounds.

"Where is that idiot? He's late!" The typical Sakura says, putting her hands on her hips. The ravenette also thought of that, closing his eyes. His figure was on the tree, laying down on the branch. On his surprise, a figure popped out next to him. "Good morning, teme!" the figure shouted, who was recognized as Naruto. " Hn." The ravenette replied, his eyes still closed. Naruto thought that he might terrify the hotshot from his seat. But he was mistaken, considering that the ravenette already knew where he was. "Good, Naruto's here. Now, where is Kakashi-sense-" Sakura was cut off with someone appearing upside down on the tree next to Sakura." Looking for me, Sakura?" the masked man asked, giving a close-eyed smile to everyone. "You're late as well, Kakashi-sensei!" The pink-haired kunoichi exclaimed, pointing her accusing finger at their teacher. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I just got lost to the road of life, as you can see." Kakashi apologized, having a sweatdrop. "Lies!" Sakura said it, noticing that Naruto did not chorus with her. Everyone noticed that Naruto wasn't that hyperactive ninja anymore. He was becoming calmer than ever. And this was not normal for them. "Moving on. Hokage-sama said that we will have no missions because of some incidents. So today, we will all have a day-off." Kakashi announced, making his students become confused of the news. "Well, goodbye then." Kakashi then disappeared, leaving a poof on the students' sight. "But Kakashi-sensei said that we will have a big mission today." Sakura mumbled, waiting for Naruto's reasons. But she didn't receive any. The blonde just walked away with his hands on his pockets. "What's wrong with Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned, looking at her team mate. "I don't care… I'm leaving." Sasuke replied, walking away as well. "Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, chasing after the ravenette. But it was too late, he was gone. 'What the hell is going on?' Sakura thought, having a frown on her face.

The ravenette thought of going to the blonde's house and wait for a reason to tell him. He was getting odd lately. Naruto always goes to Ichiraku ramen whenever he has a day-off, but he's not there. He always roams around the village and goof around, but he wasn't anywhere on the village at all. 'What is going on with him?' Sasuke thought, getting near of Naruto's house. Deep down inside him, he cares on the blonde boy who hates him the most. On the outside, he shows to everyone that he hates the blonde. But on the inside, he really cares for him. He wanted to be the one who will protect Naruto from the harsh world outside him. He wanted to be the one who will protect Naruto from harm. His instincts tell him to not visit Naruto. But he tells himself that visiting him will have no harm, right?

'_Bad,worse,worst,evil,wicked,cruel,immoral,ruthless,merciless,shameful,troublesome,unruly,rude,and harsh.' _Those were the words that keep swirling on his head. He screams in frustration as he thrashes the things he sees out of his sight. Agony was felt everywhere on him, even his heart. He felt that he wasn't supposed to be in this world. _"You are supposed to be in hell, demon!"," Die, monster!"," Suffer and die!" _Many people despise him for his being. Their hatred for him is more monstrous than he really predicted. The demon inside him was the reason why many villagers loathe him. He was sure that one way will make them be terrified of him: Changing his own being. He wanted to change himself to become unknown to anyone. He wanted to change himself so that no more hatred will come to him. Thinking of a way, he went to the bathroom and looked at himself. He thought of changing his blonde hair into black, turn his cerulean eyes into green. Changing his features made him into another odd individual for the village. But something should be removed on him. His whiskers. He thought about asking the Kyuubi for help, but seriously? Him asking the Kyuubi for help, that is like killing millions of Jounin to get there. But, it would never offend the Kyuubi, right?

He tried to go to Kyuubi's place, feeling the heat of the rage. Rage of the Kyuubi rose, making the room where they were tense. Strong paws shook the ground, red eyes shone on the dark cage. There he was, the Kyuubi. "What do you want?" the fox growled, his teeth showing. "Kyuubi, I want to change myself. I never want to live in this life again. I want to change my own features and be a different person that the village couldn't despise." Naruto explained, earning a laugh from the fox. "What? Change yourself? Kid, you can do it on your own you know." The Kyuubi spoke, laughing hysterically at the blonde boy. Naruto was mad, no, he was furious. "Listen kid, if you really want to change yourself, and ask for my help, at least say please." The Kyuubi joked. Naruto's fists trembled and clenched his teeth. "We're not in a circus here, Kyuubi." Naruto furiously stated, shooting daggers at the fox. "Okay,okay kid. Try to imagine the person whom you wanted to be." The fox instructed, eyeing the boy suspiciously. '_Sasuke._ That's whom I want to become.' But he denied the fact that the features Sasuke has wasn't good for him. Instead, he imagined the person whom he wanted to become. He opened his eyes and felt a different aura on him. He looked at the water on his feet. Black shaggy hair, grey unemotional eyes, and very pale skin. He suspiciously eyed the different person on the reflection before him. He realized that the person was him. He wiggled his fingers and look at his palm. His hand was also pale. He never expected that a hyperactive person could change into an unemotional and tranquil person like Sasuke. He looked at his arms, legs, feet, chest, back, and his hair. His hair felt soft on his delicate hands, like the grass on the fields. His muscles developed really fast, like he was really training really hard. His stomach had a six pack abs. He never really dreamt of being this kind of creature, but he must say that he was smoking. "You happy kid?" The Kyuubi questioned, realizing that Naruto forgot about him. "Yup, thanks." Naruto thanked, disappeared on the tense room. He reappeared on his room where a figure was unexpectedly invited. Sasuke. The ravenette's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when he eyes the different person in front of him. He questioned himself on how this guy got into Naruto's apartment in a flash. "Who are you?" Sasuke demanded instead of asking. Naruto smirked, making the ravenette annoyed at his expression. "I am Miroku Shitose."

(-) (-)

Well, what do you say about the story? Good? Bad?

Please review if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

I hereby declare that I don't own Naruto the characters that are mentioned on the story. I hereby own only the story I make in .

(-) (-)

Changing One's Heart: Chapter Two

"Arrggh! Let go of me!" Naruto shouted, struggling from the ropes that hugged him. "Tell me, where is Naruto?!" Sasuke angrily demanded, holding a kunai on Naruto's throat "Where is he?" Sasuke pressed the kunai on Naruto's throat, making it bleed. "I don't know Naruto. Who is he?" Naruto calmly asked, making the ravenette eye him suspiciously. "Then how do you know where he lives?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes on him. For Naruto, it was like Sasuke was trying to interrogate him. Under circumstances, he was trying to get out of this. "Because I don't know where I will live. And the guy you're talking about told me to get this apartment. He said he will also be leaving anyway." This statement made Sasuke's heart shatter. Sasuke liked Naruto, why would he leave him all of the sudden? He dropped Naruto and put his kunai back. "When did he tell you that?" Sasuke calmly asked, looking at the floor like he was interested on it. "He just left about 10 minutes ago." Naruto stated, looking at the clock on top of the refrigerator. "He told me not to tell anyone that he will be leaving soon. He just left without anything. No bag, no money, nothing." Naruto lied, inside his heart, it really hurt that he was lying about leaving his own self. "Why? Do you need him for something?" Naruto asked nonchalantly. "None of your business." Sasuke annoyingly stated, walking away. "Wait, what's your name?" Naruto shamelessly asked, looking at Sasuke's back. "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said before closing the door.

Wondering off, he thinks of how to bring his love back. 'Why did Naruto leave just like that?' He thought, kicking a rock by his feet. 'I never knew that he could leave just like that.' Deep down inside him, he was screaming to bring the blonde back. 'It's no use…' He desperately thought again, letting a frown fall on his face. 'I'm such a loser. He's gone now…' A tear fell out of his eye. He sensed a familiar chakra on the bushes. "Why are you following me, Sakura?" the ravenette asked on the dark. A flash of pink appeared on the bushes. "Sasuke-kun, are you crying?" Sakura asked, suspecting the ravenette's actions. "Hell Sakura. I'm not crying. Something got into my eye." Sasuke lied, pretending to rub his eye from dust. "Oh okay…" the pinkette muttered, walking near him. "What do you want, Sakura?" He rudely asked, making the pinkette's heart crack. She felt really blue. She was just asking him a simple question, right? "Nothing, Sasuke-kun… I just walk around town and saw you in the woods. I snuck on the bushes and saw a tear fall out of your eye." She explained, suspecting that Sasuke might tell her the truth. Instead, she was pinned on the tree with a kunai on her throat. "What did you say?" Venom dripped in his voice, making the pinkette shiver. She haven't seen Sasuke go like this. He became more violent and very…emotional. That gave a clue to Sakura on his actions. "I-I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…I didn't mean that…" She uttered, tears coming out of her eyes. 'I don't give a damn about your tears…' Sasuke thought to himself. He just dropped the frightened girl and walked away.

Blood spilled on his hand, broken glass was covered with blood that came from the ravenette. His mansion was like a chaos. Furnishings were wrecked everywhere on his house, everything that was fragile were on the floor, and him, he was broken. He never wanted to go back. He never wanted to see the cruel world outside him. It's useless to go outside and live like hell anymore. He wanted to see the blonde boy he loved again. Even though it ought to be roaming the whole world, he will. He WILL take chances to get to see him again. Naruto was also his light, the one who always brightens his day. Now he was gone. Gone, like _poof!_ This situation made him desolate. He was depressed. Now he was gone fanatical. Why did this happen to him? Why do many punishing things keep happening to him? He then became cracked. He began to laugh hysterically. He was going mad. He clutched his head as he ran around the house like a madman would do. He kept laughing, until he fell on the floor. He rolled over and closed his eyes. His tears were coming down non-stop. He wanted to just go to the corner, curl into a ball, and never ever come back to this cruel world. He was always waiting for a miracle. Always…

"So what now, Kyuubi?" Asked Naruto, who looked at his reflection on the water. He didn't expect that the fox inside would call out for something that IS important. "We need to start again." Kyuubi said, his large red eyes looking to Naruto's grey ones. "What do you mean, Kyuubi? We just did!" Naruto exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone. "What I mean was that introduce yourself on the village gates and they will let you go to the Hokage and settle you in." Kyuubi explained, making Naruto nod approvingly. "But how can I go to the village gates? Its already midnight. The guards might be asleep!" Naruto cried, making Kyuubi sigh. "Kid, the guards aren't asleep yet. If they are, I will do something about it." Kyuubi told him. "Okay, I'll just go get some things first before we go." Naruto said, going out of the cage.

He didn't really pack anything. He just packed food pills, weapons, and some of his clothes. "That's all I need." He said before zipping up his bag. "Kyuubi , I'm going to the gates." He said to Kyuubi. "Whatever kid…Just move it."

"N-naruto?" the voice called out through the apartment. He saw that some things were gone. "Shoot… Shitose stole it…" Sasuke muttered, opening the door behind him and took a look around. He saw that some of his clothes were gone, weapons were taken, and their picture, it was laid down. "N-no…" The ravenette stuttered, running towards the bedside where the picture is. He tried to put the picture up, and saw that the part where Naruto is, is torn. The people who are left are Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. And he saw that there was a note left on the neat bed. He took it and read it slowly. "To anyone who reads this, I am gone. I will be nowhere in sight. I never will show up. I will never, ever go to this life again. My life was hell. And the villagers knew that, and they still choose to torment me. If they want peace, so be it. I never wanted to live in hell again. Ever…" His hands shook, his eyes were glowing on the moonlight. His vision became blur, as if he was about to faint. But no, he was crying. He was ashamed on what have happened. He would never forgive himself on what he have done. He didn't show anything that will make Naruto in peace. He chose yet to forgive himself and run away. He WILL search for Naruto. If he doesn't he will choose to die.

(-) (-)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I hereby declare that I don't own Naruto the characters that are mentioned on the story. I hereby own only the story I make in .

(-) (-)

Chapter 3

"So you are…?" The Hokage asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the unknown man that stood before him. He had black shaggy hair, grey dull eyes, and a very muscular figure. He looked like he trained for 5 years and still improving. "I am Miroku Shitose. At your service." Shitose said, bowing down at the Hokage. "Okay, Shitose. Please have a seat." Hiruzen said, eyeing the man as he took a seat. "So, Shitose. I need to ask you about your reason about your arrival here at Konoha and your personal information." He explained.

"Well, I arrived here because many of our villagers were attacked by bandits. These bandits were unknown to me and the cause of their attack to us. Many died from that accident. Rumours said that the reason of their ambush was that some of the villagers were somehow attacking their main base." Naruto explained, acting like the unknown man to him. "Oh my…Is that the reason why you left?" Naruto nodded, making the old man sign in gloom. "I apologize about the incident." Hiruzen said in sympathy. "It's okay…It's done and gone now anyway…" Naruto said, looking out of the window. He really missed the way he feels from his past life. He would become pumped up when he was assigned with his team on a mission he was unknown of. He would sometimes go and meet with his friends and hang out with them a lot. But, he left those hard times and got into a new life now. He changed, from mind to body to soul. His life WILL become easy this time, and he is sure of it.

"So what age are you, Shitose?"

"I am 16 years old."

"What is your past village?"

"My past village is the Hidden Village of the Shadows."

"What is your level?"

"I am somehow…Chunin."

"Do you have any relationship with anyone? Friends? Family?"

"…No. They are gone." Naruto muttered miserably, looking at the floor. It was true, his family were gone. His friends were out of the question now. They were already gone because of his being. That is why he left his old and in with the new. "I'm so sorry, Shitose." The Third Hokage apologized sadly, looking at the desperate man in front of him. "It's okay…May I ask something, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked in his low voice, getting the old man's attention. "What is it?"

"I want to know a certain person who also lives in this village. I believe this man was called… Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto slowly asked, the bitterness of Sasuke's name remained on his tongue. "Yes. How do you know him?" The Hokage asked, looking at the man suspiciously. "I heard someone talk about him near our village. I believe this 'Sasuke' was the only remaining Uchiha. Am I right?" Naruto asked, looking at the confused man strangely. Acting wasn't his kind of thing, but the good thing was Kyuubi helping him. "Yes. How do you get this information?" Hiruzen asked. The Third Hokage was easily confused. How could such a faraway place like the Hidden Village of the Shadows, can hear the rumours there? "Well, many of my friends talk about the Uchiha clan that was slaughtered by the Uchiha Itachi. The only one remaining alive on the clan was Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was the one who wanted to avenge his clan and kill his own brother. He was also the one who wanted to get power in order to accomplish his brother's instruction." Naruto finished, seeing the old man's eyes widen in surprise. "Well, I must say that you are right. But please, keep this top secret okay?" The Hokage begged. Naruto nodded and went to the door. "Oh wait!" The Hokage called out. Naruto turned around and caught the keys the old man threw. "That will be the keys to your apartment. We will get the preparations tomorrow. Pack your things and go look around town. You might know that you will meet some friendly ninjas along." Hiruzen said, flashing a smile at Naruto. He just weakly smiled and shut the door behind him.

"Naruto?" A smooth voice called out on the dark and abandoned apartment. "Naruto? Are you sick or something?" An annoying voice hollered as light entered the dark room. The duo's eyes widen in shock as they saw a ravenette sit on the pile of clothes. His hands were very bloody. His eyes were really tedious and very unemotional. He was clutching one of Naruto's clothes and stare at its fabric. "S-sasuke-kun…Are you alright?" the bubble gum-haired girl asked awkwardly, approaching to the motionless boy. The grey-haired man grabbed the girl's shoulder before she can be touched by a katana. The ravenette was holding a kunai, his eyes very dreadful and dangerous. "Don't touch me." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. Venom dripped from his voice that made them stunned. They never seen his kind of side before. They knew that he was very protective to himself and being careful not to become very snotty to others. But now, they saw that he was very upset and traumatized, for some reason. "We won't hurt you, Sasuke." The man soothed, approaching to the shaken teenager. "Shut up!" he shouted, making them both stop. "You also hurt me. Even Naruto. That is why he left! Because of all those cruel people who treated him like trash! This is why he left me!" he thrashed everything he has beside him and threw it at the duo. They dodged it carefully and tried to stop Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Stop it!" the pinkette cried, almost getting hit by a metal object. Kakashi swiftly went to Sasuke's back and caged him. "Stop! L-let go!" the boy shouted, struggling on Kakashi's grip. 'Is he traumatized? Just like that?' the grey-haired man thought, tightening his grip to the mad boy. "Kakashi-sensei! You're suffocating Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at Kakashi furiously. "That's the point."

"So… What are we going to do now?" the pinkette boringly asked, looking at Kakashi. She had an urge to ask to him why Sasuke was acting like crazy days ago. But she thinks he will have a hard time explaining to her why he was acting so odd. "Do you really know where Naruto is?" he asked curiously, only earning a shake of her head. "Hmm…Lets tell the Hokage to let us have a mission to look for Naruto. He was missing for weeks now. I'm really worried about him." Kakashi muttered, making Sakura feel guilty and worried at the same time. She was sweating at the time like this, and she doesn't want it to feel this way. "M-maybe he was going on vacation! Or he wanted to go on an adventure alone!" She suggested nervously, her hands shaking from the intense atmosphere. He noticed this, and looked at Sakura on the eyes. "Hmm…Tell me Sakura. Do you know anything about this?" he asked, making his face close to hers. She laughed nervously and pulled away. "N-no, Kakashi-sensei! Why would I seriously hurt his feelings?! I mean, I was nice!" She uttered. His hands were on her shoulder, meaning that he understands her 'completely'. "Okay Sakura. I understand you. I believe you, but do you know what caused this incident?" Kakashi calmly asked, making Sakura;s heartbeat increase. "U-umm…I…I really don't know, Kakashi-sensei." She mumbled, trying to hide her guilty expression to the Jounin. "Hmm…Okay then." The man replied, disappearing in a poof. 'Phew…Good thing he hadn't notice my behaviour just now…' She sighed in relief and walked to the path where her house was, her guilt built inside her. 'What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to fix the two hearts that was broken because of my wrongdoing? And, how am I supposed to change them back to normal again, when they are gone now?'

(-) (-)

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I hereby declare that I don't own Naruto the characters that are mentioned on the story. I hereby own only the story I make in .

(-) (-)

Changing One's Heart: Chapter Four

Groaning, he plopped down on his bed and sighed. Naruto made a lot of progress lately. But many girl swooning over him kept him from making progress, instead of getting a job on a weapon shop. "Kyuubi…In the first place, why did my appearance make the girls go crazy over me?" Naruto dreadfully asked. "Because, kid, I want you to become the second Sasuke." Kyuubi explained sarcastically. Naruto grunted and wished that Sasuke was here right now. Oh how he missed the soft raven hair he used to touch. He missed the times that the boy used to argue with him and challenged him in every way, and it made him turn on. He wanted to change back to his own self and apologize to Sasuke. But he couldn't. Right now, he wanted to become reborn again. He wanted to change himself into a new individual who lived in Konoha. A normal citizen, not the kid who used to be tormented by the villagers' hatred. "Kid,you want me to tell you something?" Kyuubi unexpectedly invited, making Naruto become curious on his actions. Why did Kyuubi become so…soft? "What,Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, staring at the wall as if he was staring at Kyuubi. "Do you want me to become a human?" He slowly asked, making Naruto get shocked even more. Kyuubi? Being a human? "I know…It's a stupid question. I should be more…strict to you. But…" Kyuubi trailed off, then signed in frustration. "Kid, I will become a human and guide you to have a new life, okay? This is my duty too you know." Kyuubi explained, making Naruto understand. Kyuubi's reason is also to maintain Naruto's self and do his best to keep Naruto safe. Why? He always thought that Kyuubi was supposed to destroy his being? "Kid, can you…help me here?" Naruto snapped out of his trance and helped Kyuubi from his mind. "What am I to do?" Naruto asked, himself now on the front of Kyuubi's cage. "I want you to break the seal." Break the seal? Wasn't that…dangerous? "Kid, I trust you. And you trust me. So we should be fair." Kyuubi said, like he was reading Naruto's mind. "…Tell me what to do."

"Naruto!" the pinkette called deep on the forest. "Naruto!" she called again, but no answer. This was a dangerous business she's dealing with, but she has to do it since she felt really shameful for what she has done to both boys she loved the most. 'Did Naruto live here? Deep in the forest?' She looked on the bushes and on the trees until she noticed that someone was spying on her. She threw a kunai on the glare where the shadow was. It clashed with another weapon. "Relax, Sakura. It's me." The voice said, stepping out of the shadows. It was Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed, taking a few steps back. "What are _you _doing here?" Kakashi emphasized, making Sakura blush. "Well… You see… Uh… I'm looking for Naruto." She admitted, making Kakashi smile at amusement. "Well, I am too. We _are _assigned to search for Naruto." Kakashi said. "It seems that you have started already." 'Wait…' Sakura stepped forward to look at Kakashi closely. "Sensei, where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura worriedly said, making Kakashi sigh. "He was on the Hokage's hands now, Sakura. Do not worry about him, he just has a minor trauma about… something." Kakashi muttered lastly, making Sakura confused. "What do you mean trauma?! What happened to Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura cried, making Kakashi put his hand on his hair. "Well…I can't tell you this Sakura. It is top secret of Hokage-sama and me." Kakashi said, making Sakura become confused even more. "I wanna see Sasuke-kun now." She said, more like demanding. Why did this happen to Sasuke? He was strong, brave, and very… undisturbing. "If you want to see him, ask Hokage-sama and get his permission. You can't barge in to him like that." Kakashi finally said, making Sakura squeal in joy. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, running to the Hokage's office. Kakashi sighed in frustration. Why are girls like that?

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" the Uchiha shouted, getting locked up on a dark room. "Shut up, Uchiha. Orders are orders!" a ninja said, leaving the ravenette alone on the prison-like room. Getting kidnap by unknown ANBUs and locked up in a murky room were his fears that might happen. But it did now. He banged the cold metal door and gritted his teeth. "ARGHH!LET ME OUT!" He screamed, banging the door strongly. He stopped banging the door and slid down. He curled into a ball as he broke into a cry completely. He was miserable, an angel in distress. He was now completely broken, like a paper torn up. He wanted to just curl up into a ball and never go back again. Losing his life was the best option for him. Unfortunately, he never had any weapons. All he hears was his heavy breathing and his sobs in the whole room. The world became silent for him.

"…Thank you." A voice said, leaving the door closed. The raventte looked up and saw the old man before him. His smiles warm him up every time, he was another source of Sasuke's light. "Hello Sasuke." The Hokage greeted, approaching near to Sasuke. The boy did nothing but look at him sadly. "How are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked calmly, his heart-warming smile still showing. The boy said nothing but nod calmly. "Sasuke, I know you have been feeling so miserable lately. But if you don't mind, tell me the reason why you have been like that all along." Hiruzen suggested, making the boy look at the Hokage. Yes, he wanted to express the unknown feeling to the Hokage, cry in his arms, and feel more comfortable like he feels before. He wanted to see Naruto, the one he loved so much. He just couldn't swallow it all in when the blonde disappeared so unexpectedly. Sasuke just wanted to be on Naruto's embrace, tell him how he feels, and kiss his soft lush lips and disappear on this cruel world they were living on. They want to live in a world of peace, not a world where they were always tormented by people who don't want their presences. They were called in distress, wanting to get out of their cages. They wanted _freedom._ They needed in each other so that they can survive any hitches that come in their way. By then, they will become invincible.

"Sasuke?" the Hokage called, making the raventte's attention come towards the man. "Tell me." The Hokage begged. His eyes were telling the boy that he has an open heart. He was ready to listen to Sasuke. "Okay, Hokage-sama."

"Man, you look like me!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the clone next to him. He wasn't exactly a clone, but he looked just like Naruto. That person was Kyuubi. He also had the shaggy black hair, unemotional eyes, and pale skin. He was a replica of Naruto. "But kid, you told the Hokage that your 'family' disappeared." Kyuubi stated, making Naruto realize the problem. "Damn… Okay, change another form. But not that handsome!" Naruto teased, making Kyuubi roll his eyes at him. A few moments later, he changed into another guy. He had brown hair, sea foam eyes, and a bit tanned skin. He looked like a very slim guy. "Is this okay now, kid?" Kyuubi asked, earning a nod on the boy next to him. "You will be Mikuro Umino." Naruto said, making Kyuubi roll his eyes. "My name sounds so stupid for a guy like me." Kyuubi spoke, making Naruto chuckle lightly. " C'mon, let's go eat somewhere."

Sasuke stroll down the streets and look at the happy faces of the villagers. He got out of the prison and got straight on the streets of Konoha. He wanted to escape the nightmare he had on the prison. The good thing was that the Hokage considered him as he told Hiruzen the reason why he thrashed on the mansion and almost killed his team. He was forgiven by the Hokage and was set free like nothing happened. He passed by some shops and saw a ramen stand. The Ichiraku ramen. That is where his love was when they were done on a mission. He usually goes there when they got a job well done. He wanted to erase that memory and just pass by. By the time he passed by, he noticed a familiar chakra signature he mostly met. He looked through the curtains and saw _him._ "It can't be…"

(-) (-)

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I hereby declare that I don't own Naruto the characters that are mentioned on the story. I hereby own only the story I make in .

(A/N: I forgot to mention that in every chapter except for chapter 1, Naruto will be disguised as Shitose.)

(-) (-)

Changing One's Heart: Chapter 5

"Why the hell are you here?" The ravenette asked angrily, grabbing the attention of the two customers who were grubbing on their fine meal. "Hmm… Uchiha Sasuke? Why are you here?" Naruto baffled, slurping his noodles. 'He was like Naruto then…' Sasuke desperately thought, then shook it away. He saw a new face beside Naruto. "And… who is this?" Sasuke asked, making the newcomer raise his brow at him. "I am Mikuro Umino. But call me Umino." 'Umino' aka Kyuubi said, going back to his meal. "What do you want, Uchiha?" Naruto bitterly asked, liking the way he asked Sasuke. "Are you now an official Konoha ninja here?" Sasuke asked curiously, looking at Naruto's new headband on Naruto's arm. Naruto wanted a new look for him, so he just put it on his arm, not wanting to bother him when he always wears his headband on his forehead. "Well, yes I am. But my friend over here." He pointed to Kyuubi beside him, who was busy savouring his pork ramen. "Not yet… Why do you ask, Uchiha?" Naruto curiously asked, letting his emotions settle before looking at the raven's eye. Some part of Sasuke tells him that he should befriend this guy so that he may get information of the blonde, but tells himself it might be a bother to 'Shitose'. "No… Nothing at all." He answered nonchalantly, taking his leave before the man stopped him. "Uchiha, come in here. Let's have a conversation. My treat!" Naruto shouted, stopping the Uchiha on his tracks. He couldn't ignore the man's request to him, he was just new here. He doesn't want him to think that he would become such a coward to ignore his request. "Alright." Sasuke answered, going back to the shop and sitting down beside Naruto. His presence seems so warm and calm for Sasuke, that he wants to always stay near him. He had the warm aura around him that made Sasuke think that he was such a whole-hearted person, just like Naruto. _Naruto._ His name repeated on his mind, he couldn't get it off until the man snapped his fingers. "Yo Uchiha, time to wake up." The cold voice said, making his attention go towards him. "I'll just have miso ramen." Sasuke ordered. "So… What rank are you, boy?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. "I'm just Genin. Nothing big…" Sasuke muttered, making Naruto swoon a little to him. "Oh! I thought you were a Chunin just like me." Naruto said, then pointed to the busy man beside him. "He is a jounin, he is stronger than me. He was cool, and good thing he was my partner." Naruto lied, making Sasuke more interested on the man. "Why did you stay here anyway? Because here is more peaceful?" Sasuke curiously asked, making Naruto's head lower a little. "Well… My village was assassinated by unknown bandits from another faction, I guess. That is why I have come here. To live in a peaceful village other than mine." Naruto explained, earning a nod to the boy. "You're 15 right?" Sasuke asked. "I'm 16, Uchiha." Naruto corrected, taking a slurp on his noodles. "One miso ramen!" the shopkeeper said, handing a bowl to the ravenette. "Thanks." Sasuke thanked his meal before digging in. He haven't been eating in days, since he was locked up in that hellhole in three days. Unknown for him, his stomach was always growling for hunger. "Glad you liked it, kiddo." Naruto said, patting Sasuke's hair. His touch was like Naruto's. His smile was like his. Was he Naruto? Or is his senses tricking him to death? "Hn. Don't pat my hair. I hate people touching it." Sasuke replied smoothly, earning a chuckle at the man. "Ohh touchy are we?" Naruto said, finishing his 5th bowl. Even his appetite was like Naruto's. He can finish 13 bowls in no time. "Hey Umino. Are you done yet?" Naruto called, making Kyuubi look at him. "Hell no." He answered back, before slurping in his 16th bowl. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly smiled. "I dunno if I have the money to pay again…" Naruto muttered. Sasuke caught the word 'again'. 'What does he mean again? This was his first time eating in a place like this.' Sasuke thought, making him wonder easily. "Hey Shitose. Can we talk privately later?" Sasuke requested, making Naruto smile at him. "Of course, after I pay and when I get Umino out of his seat." Naruto answered, his money now on the counter and pulling Kyuubi out of his seat. "No!" Kyuubi shouted, his hand leaving the spot where he almost pulled the table. He was dragged to their apartment and locked up in case he will escape on the apartment and go back to the ramen shop. "There you go." Naruto breathed, putting his key on his pocket. "Let's go to the training fields." Sasuke suggested, pulling Naruto's hand. He felt heat coming out of his face as he pulled the teen away on the door to the path where their training field was before. "Why are you dragging me, Uchiha?" Naruto happily asked, his hand still on the boy's grasp. He never seen Sasuke this touchy before, until he left somehow. Have he changed his evil ways? "I'm gonna ask you something." Sasuke answered.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's grasp left his wrist. His wrist was sore because of Sasuke's death grip. Was he afraid that Naruto might escape from his grasp? "I'm gonna ask you a very important question, 'Shitose'." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "Are you fooling me around?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed on the confused man. "What am I? A clown Uchiha?" Naruto said sarcastically, making Sasuke's eyes become narrower. Even his cockiness was just like Naruto's. Could he possibly be the certain blonde he was looking for? "Are you…" Sasuke trailed off, searching the words that stayed still on his tongue. "Am I what?" Naruto asked, his face still calm and still. "Are you…N-n-n…"Sasuke trailed off, looking at Naruto desperately. "Are you…Naruto?" Sasuke finally asked, making Naruto shocked. How did he know? What mistake has he done just now? Is the jig up? Now? "W-what do you mean? Who is this Naruto guy again?" Naruto uttered. Sasuke stepped forward to Naruto, who was stepping backwards. He stepped forward again, and the uncomfortable man stepped backward again. They did this several times, until Sasuke had to block Naruto on the tree. His back on the tree, Sasuke's breath hit Naruto's neck, making him gasp. "Let me ask you again, 'Shitose'." Sasuke said, his breath still hitting on Naruto's neck, making him shiver in displeasure. "Are you Naruto?" Sasuke once again asked, his mind excitedly awaits his answer. "I-I don't know…" Naruto muttered, making Sasuke look at him shockingly. Him? Naruto? It couldn't possibly be him! He was mere different than the blonde that he used to know. That blonde was very cheerful, so full of sunshine, and he was blinded by it. He was like his light. He shone differently than others. He wasn't expecting _this _man to be him. He was gloomy, and very disturbing. He was like a replica of Kakashi, but even more woeful. "N-naruto? Is it really you?" Sasuke stuttered, making Naruto look at him with desolate eyes. His unemotional grey eyes turned into his cerulean ones, the ones that Sasuke missed so much. Naruto was back on his original form, so his lips were centimeters near Sasuke's. "Yes, Sasuke. This is me. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto mumbled, his eyes glittered in the moonlight. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto was so desperate that he had to change himself into a new person he wouldn't like to be then keep his fake identity. The one who was with him was… a friend? It couldn't possibly be. He left all of his friends. Is it… Kyuubi? The demon inside him? He left all of his thoughts behind and hug him in his welcome arms. The words that left on his mouth made the blonde cry once more. "Welcome home, my love."

(-) (-)


	6. Chapter 6

I hereby declare that I don't own Naruto the characters that are mentioned on the story. I hereby own only the story I make in .

(-) (-)

Chapter 6

Loud sobs racked around the room as the blonde curled up into a ball. His tears spill down to his cheeks, his eyes closed. He wanted now to become invisible, disappear in this world. He knew that many unfortunate things happened to him, but he also wanted a happy ending. He wanted someone to love him, just like what he wanted Sasuke to do to him. But Sasuke… He hated him for now, and he never wanted to change it again. Sasuke's words that night made his emotions flow again. He was someone who always picks anyone's lock on their heart. Never the less, Naruto was his victim. He wanted to get away, he wanted to become someone who isn't like him, but no more turning back. This was his final chance into living a real and possible life.

"Impossible!" The Hokage exclaims, slamming his hands on the flimsy wooden table, all of his possessions jump then land like it was startled by the angered yet confused Hokage. "I'm apologize for my stupidity, Hokage-sama. I'm really imprudent that I-"He was cut off by the Hokage's warm smile. He thought he would be quite serious in this kind of thing. He hated someone lying or doing unusual things on his back, just like what Naruto did. But since he was so close to Hiruzen's heart, he would've guessed that he already forgave the innocent yet aberrant boy. They have a father-son relationship, he thought, reminding himself to face palm himself after their 'serious' discussion. "Sasuke, do not call yourself stupid-" Well now he did, he thought sarcastically. "-, you were only doing your job as a potent ninja. Every ninja knows what he's doing, especially in these serious situations. Naruto was only trying to change whom he is…" Hiruzen trailed off, looking at the bright and brilliant night sky. His smile almost faded as he got off his chair and faced the moon whom shone brightly in the dark and gloom night. It was almost the same as how Sasuke would feel. The night was gloom, just like Sasuke. They were like the same. "Naruto was the boy whom I know that he wanted to become known to every ninja. He had great dreams, just like every boy in the world. Even though he changed, I know that he won't give up his life for some stupid reasons." He expressed, looking back at Sasuke. The boy was listening attentively to the Hokage, his eyes imploring the Hokage to go on. "Naruto was a good boy, Sasuke. And everyone should know that. I know that Naruto sometimes-or always- become very intolerant and go to an arduous mission, but he did this to achieve his dream. I know becoming a Hokage was a very difficult yet a fancy job to take, but I knew that he could overcome it." He continued. "Naruto is a very different boy, Sasuke. And you know it." He finished, looking at Sasuke happily. "I want you to complete this mission, Sasuke." The Hokage said. Sasuke's ears attentively listened to the Hokage's instruction. "I want you to make Naruto happy."

He finished it. "Clothes, check. Underwear, check. Food pills, check. Health pills, check. Weapons…" He trailed off, looking at his weapon pouch then back to his mental checklist. "…, check. Chakra pills… Shit." He mumbled, looking at his weapon pouch again. So that's why I felt something missing, he thought stupidly. It was also the important thing on his list, why did he forget it? "What are you doing, dobe?" A voice asked, making Naruto gasp and turn around. Cerulean against dark orbs stare at each other. Naruto's heart beat so fast, it might explode in the matter of seconds. "What are you holding?" Sasuke questioned, walking towards the stiff figure. I'm done…, Naruto thought, failing to make up any excuse on his mind. "I'm…I'm…packing." He finally spoke, slinging his dark green backpack on to his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere." Sasuke whispered, pinning Naruto to his bed in a blink of an eye. The position they were made Naruto blush. "T-t-teme! G-get off me!" Naruto stuttered, struggling out of Sasuke's iron grip. Sasuke knew he wouldn't get away so easily. He was like a fly trapped on the spider web. "G-get off!" Naruto cried, closing his eyes. His struggling stopped, sobs racked around the room again. Sasuke's eyes widen, then let go of Naruto's wrists. He stare at the blonde's sore wrists, it almost made him stutter an apology. But he wasn't weak. He was an Uchiha, for Pete's sake. Uchihas DO NOT cry an apology to others, they were strong and invincible. He haven't realized that he had a strong figure, but not a strong heart. Everyone knows that his heart was hardened since the Uchiha massacre. His hatred overcame him, and it made him very blue and emotionless. He was sturdy, yes, but his heart softened when the blonde's beauty made him melt. "I-I-I…I w-want to…" Naruto stuttered, making Sasuke get a grip out of his thoughts. "I want to d-d-die…" Naruto mumbled, nearly getting rid of himself. The point of the kunai was almost on the first layer of Naruto's neck. Sasuke's hand topped on Naruto's, making the blonde stop. "Stop."

Naruto's eyes widen at the sight he was looking at. Sasuke was crying. "Stop." Sasuke muttered, his eyes shimmering on the moonlight, still looking at Naruto. Naruto knew that Sasuke was a strong and sturdy man, but why is he, an Uchiha, crying? Naruto's eyes wasn't tricking him, the Uchiha in front of him was bawling. And this wasn't an accomplishment either a heart-warming sight. "Sasuke…" Naruto finally whispered, his voice seemed very hoarse from too much bawling. Sasuke looked at him wretchedly. "Naruto…Why do you want to leave so badly?" Sasuke whispered, bawling again. He did look very calm when crying, but at Naruto's sight making him want to blubber also. "I…I don't want to live anymore." Naruto said, making Sasuke look at him sadly. He SHOULD know what Sasuke's purpose was here. Sasuke WAS supposed to protect and make Naruto happy, just like what Hiruzen promised to him. "I don't want to be tolerated anymore, be fooled by other people's slanders. I wanted to be gone here and become another person that no one has ever known." Naruto continued, his eyes still blurred. "I never wanted to live like this. This kind of life is like… anguish. Even though I left you or my friends, I will still continue my dream." He finished, tears running down again. Both of them were crying, still sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed. The scene before them was very charming: Two stars look like holding hands and blinking every once in a while. They were like Naruto and Sasuke. They were supposed to be rivals yet best friends. They fought all the time but still have each other's backs. Not to mention the time when someone tried to kill Sakura during their mission, they still had each other and protected the pinkette. Praising both of them, Kakashi treated them ramen after their accomplished mission. Being a proud man he is, he still paid Naruto's 18 bowls of ramen. "So you still want to continue being a Hokage, but change yourself into a new being?" Sasuke quietly questioned, earning a nod from the blonde. "…Don't leave,dobe." Sasuke muttered, making Naruto surprised. Why did he say that? He was supposed to say 'Hn.' or 'Whatever.'. But this, this was a dream was it? "It's not a dream,dobe." Sasuke said, almost answering Naruto's mental question. "You know what? I really like you."

(-) (-)

Please review!XD


	7. Chapter 7

I hereby declare that I don't own Naruto the characters that are mentioned on the story. I hereby own only the story I make in .

(-) (-)

Chapter 7

~2 weeks later~

After declaring their proud relationship, Sasuke's fan girls thrashed around like inhuman beings. Naruto swore that those girls were being fine the next day after, or else he would kill them all with an evil eye. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's reaction, slipping his hand into the blonde's. "Sasuke… Let's go somewhere!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling the amused ravenette behind him, still clutching his hand. People who were watching them were barely disappointed on the couple: Sasuke ruined the proud Uchiha's pride and honour, since Sasuke became gay and loved the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Uchiha knew this, and he declared, "It doesn't matter whether you're gay or tomboy or whatever your status is, it matters how much you love your mate."

Naruto smiled at him, he was utterly protective to the blonde. He knew how Naruto felt now, and did his best to become the one he wanted him to be. And Naruto also did his best, to become Sasuke's perfect lover.

The ravenette's eyes widened at the beautiful and amazing sight before him: A waterfall splashing on the sturdy large rocks, plants and flowers spread like wildfire around the waterfall, and birds chirping a beautiful melody, lovely to hear on their ears. This is perfect. Perfect for the two of them. "I call it, the Lover's Garden. Since I just saw this 3 days ago. I knew it would fir for the two of us." Naruto acknowledged, a cherry smile plastered on his face. Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Naruto."

Splashing the pure water at each other, musical laughs escaped on their mouths. Stones stepping on their feet, they ran towards each other and play with water. Once they stopped, they panted at each other while giggling like mad. They never had this fun before, and they always wanted to perish it forever. Standing up straight, Naruto stole a kiss from Sasuke and embraced to each other. They stood there like forever, until they noticed that the sun was already setting. "Let's go home, Sasuke." Naruto said, picking up their clothes and went to the bushes to change. Sasuke caught his clothes and went beside Naruto, where he was changing. He changed into his clothes and waited for Naruto to finish. He got to admit it, but the way Naruto changed was quite beautiful in his view. Zipping up his jacket, he held Sasuke's hand and gave him a passionate kiss before leaving the beautiful scenery.

Naruto switched the lights on and plopped to the couch, making him yawn loudly and occupy the space. "Move over, dobe." Sasuke muttered, making Naruto smirk. "Give me a treat first." Naruto huffed, making the ravenette sigh. "I already paid your 18-ramen bill. What else would I give you?" the Uchiha remarked, making the blonde blush in embarrassment. He pointed his cheek. Sasuke chuckled, grabbing Naruto's chin and gave him a chaste kiss. He pulled away then lay down. His body on the couch then his head on Naruto's lap. Naruto smiled lovingly to his partner, enjoying their precious time together.

~ 7 years later~

Groaning, the baby's wailings echoed the room as bothe parents looked at each other in disgust. "It's your turn, Naruto." Sasuke groaned, closing his eyes again. Naruto rolled his eyes as he got up to attend his 2-month old daughter. "Shh… Don't cry now, mommy's here." Naruto hushed, cradling the wailing baby in his arms. He sounded like a mom, that's why he was appointed to be her mom. The wailing stopped, soft snores now replaced the annoying cries of the girl. Naruto hummed a melody that was good for his daughter's ears, then placed her in her crib. He crawled back to their bed and pulled the covers. "You're a good mother, Naruto." Sasuke soothed, embracing Naruto lovingly on his arms. "You're a good father, Sasuke." Naruto soothed back, accepting the warm embrace of his lover. Sasuke's hand went to the small bulge on Naruto's tummy, where their second child was. " Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Sasuke asked quietly, a warm smile placed on his lips. "Tsunade said it's a boy, and a beautiful one." Naruto answered, kissing Sasuke on the lips. "I'm glad you changed me, Naruto. I love the way I am now."

(-) (-)

Okay, so this will be the last chapter of Changing One's Heart. Please rate and review this story!I really worked hard for this wonderful story you guys are reading.:)


End file.
